


"On the subject of Stormclouds... "

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit, Fluff, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: "What are you doing out of bed? Aren't you scared of storms?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	"On the subject of Stormclouds... "

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613391646438064128/on-the-subject-of-stormclouds-ao3-link

Another thunder.

Another time, for Virgil, to hide in his bed's blankets.

It was louder and so much more frightening that the other times. Protecting himself with the blankets wasn't helping much that night.

_Safe. Deceit was safe._

New plan! No more blankets that night. He had to reach dad's room and he would feel safe with him.

He just had to -gulp- walk alone in the dark long hallway.

Alright! So: first step was getting out of ber, second would be surviving the hallway, this was getting himself in the snake's bed without wasking him up nor startle him.

The first step revealed itself to be easier then the kid expected -considering the possible monsters under the bed, and the weird looking figure right outside the window, and... The Side took a deep breath.

Second step time. The hardest part.

Another deep breath- Another thunder! Virge stopped on his tracks. It- It was okay. Monsters didn't actually exist and, so, they couldn't crawl from the shadows and- Deep breath, once again.

_Safe. He had to go to dad. He was safe._

Somehow, the thought gave him courage to keep going. Every step was a little big victory for the boy.

He found himself in front of the door.

He opened it slowly.

Before the anxious Side could glance at his sorroudings, the loudest thunder of them all made itself heard.

Virgil was paralyzed. He couldn't move nor speak!

He finally looked around. A little lamp was making light on the bed with its dim orange color. On it were Deceit and... Remus?

He saw him. "Virgin!!", Rem was waving at him. 'Virgin' wanted to reply. _Don't call me-_ "Don't call him like that", Dee said at his place.

Then, he turned around to look at his 'son'. "What are you doing out of bed? Aren't you scared of storms?". When they were little, the deceitful Side used to not make much use of sarcasm, since they often didn't get he wasn't being serious. So he had decided to limit those, for the time.

Anxiety hadn't replied still. Deceit patted on the empty spot, on the bed, in front of him. With that motion, Creativity then remembered a similiar situation of some day before.; so he opened his arms wide -with that expression which clearly told how the kid was not sure he did it right. Dee nodded at him, then did the same himself while looking at Virgil.

Said child immediatly threw himself in his dad's arms. He was shaking, though.

"Are you seriously still scared of some burping of the sky?, Rem asked suddenly, annoyed at the countined nonsense fears of his friend/brother.

Virge nodded fast in response, face hidden in Deceit's chest. _Safe._ He tightened the grip. _Safe place._

"I don't get it, though. Storms are just made of wind, clouds that fart light- "

Anxiety kept shaking. Fine, he would stop explaining it like he was doing it to himself. Rem was going to use fancy words!

"On the subject of storm clouds...   
'Cause, you know, you need storm clouds to make thunder or something"

"Thunders are controlled by those clouds or whatever, right? So, they must be the source of those big boys you're so scared of! And stormclouds are dark clouds that usually come before a storm! They warn us of the bad weather that will soon come!

Deceit was confused of what the kid had in mind, but Virgil had finally stopped shaking, so he let him be. It seemed it was working, so Dee had chose not to correct the other, if there was the need.

"It actually reminds me of you, V", Creativity added.

He fondly smirked at the sight of the boy's face peeking out to look at the brother, curious and amazed. Dee chuckled in understanding.

Remus then snapped his fingers and made a little drawing of a stormcloud appear on the less scared Anxiety. _"Don't you think so too, Stormcloud?"_

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613391646438064128/on-the-subject-of-stormclouds-ao3-link


End file.
